How you play it
by Sammie-Mac
Summary: An aspiring superstar finds her life changed after a chance encounter with Triple H
1. Default Chapter

Marykate's alarm clock rang at 5:00 a.m. But she didn't really need it, she'd been up all night, lying awake. She practically jumped out of bed and ran for the shower. She bit her lip to keep from grinning as the hot water poured over her body. She was almost twenty and had been attending college in Boston for about a year and a half. Her career with Chaotic Wrestling had started at the age of eightteen and now, she was "taking some time off" because she'd finally gotten the opportunity to go meet with Jim Ross, the head of talent at the WWF headquarters in Stamford, CT. She hummed cheerfully as she brushed her teeth and combed through her long dark hair. She'd called the airport the night before because the WWF had been in Boston for RAW is WAR the night before. There was indeed, a 7 a.m. flight schedualed to leave Boston. It was headed toward Connecticut, and, according to the latest show schedual, that was where the federation as supposed to be next! So, of course, this was the flight she booked. She pulled on her favorite jeans, the ones that were studded up the sides of the legs. They looked painted on and she adored them. Next was a long-sleeved, white V-neck shirt which showed JUST enough. It was a nice stretchy material and complimented every muscle on her five-foot-seven frame. She winced a little as she pulled it on. *Her* breasts were rather new and were tight and VERY sore.....they were also VERY expensive and she just hoped that they were worth it. She found her girly-style combat boots with the three inch heels (it always payed to look a little taller when it came to wrestling) and pulled them on over leopard print socks. When she was finally ready, she went downstairs and found her oatmeal already on the stove. She smiled and ate as quickly as possible, making sure to mix some protein powder into the mushy stuff. Then, after kissing her parents and sister good-bye, she grabbed her overnight bag and was out the door.

******

The car was old, it had belonged to her grandfather but she considered herself lucky to have it. It was dependable and had always gotten her to the gym and wrestling school with no trouble. The only problem was that the heat was broken.....And it was mid-November. Oh well, that didn't matter. She was on her way!

******

Once at Logan airport, Marykate rushed to Dunkin Donuts, making sure that it was her first stop. She'd started dozing in the car and needed some coffee before making this trip. She already felt bad for whoever was sitting next to her because she'd have to get up to pee at least a dozen times on the way to Connecticut. She was still over an hour early so she walked over to the magazine stand. She picked up People magazine but dropped it because of her shaking hands. As she bent to pick it up, she saw two enormous black boots in front of her. _Big feet_, she mused to herself. As she got up she saw big EVERYTHING. From the boots to the tight jeans, then the black T-shirt and finally, long golden hair pulled back in a ponytail. She gasped. He was turned away from her but she knew by instinct who she was standing behind. He turned around and her breath caught in her throat. His gorgeous face frowned a little

"Cold in here, huh?" he commented

Marykate nodded and forced a smile, frozen where she was. Hunter turned back and paid for the pack of gum he was buying before he left. Marykate dropped the magazine and watched him without letting her gaze wander for even a second. She slowly started to follow him, not knowing why or what she planned to do. She saw him get in line for her ticket and looked around quickly. She wanted to get in line right behind him, of course, but what would she say? Out of the corner of her eye, she saw a tall young man with dark hair and glasses. He looked fairly strong and was reading a newspaper. 

__

Are you insane?! Her mind screamed at her as she boldly pulled her wallet out of her pocketbook and approached the man. For her, maybe the most non-confrontational person on earth, this wasn't going to be easy.

"Excuse me" she spoke up timidly

"Yes?" he looked up from his paper

"Uh....." she opened her wallet and shoved a hundred dollar bill at him, knowing full well that it was all she had to cover her food for the next few days. "I'll give you a hundred dollars if you do me a favor!" she blurted out

"What is it?" he eyed her suspiciously but looked genuinely interested in the offer

"See that guy over there?" she asked, pointing to where Triple H stood

"Yeah." the man nodded

"I want you to get in line behind him and start a fight with me."

"What?!" he was staring at her as though she had five heads

"Just start insulting me and harassing me, okay?" she held out the money again so it was in his plain view

"Okay...." he said slowly

******

Marykate had given the guy a few lines and watched him walk over to the line and stand behind the superstar. She bought another coffee and got behind the man a moment later. Her heart was racing. She'd never done anything like this before but she was afraid it would be her only chance.

"Hey you," the guy said, turning to face her "You're Samantha, I recognize you from that Chaotic Wrestling show."

"That's right." she smiled, hoping that the guy would be loud enough for Triple H to hear him "Is there something I can do for you?"

"You got a boob job." he said rudely, ignoring her question "Trying to make yourself look less manly?"

Marykate made a face and turned around

"Hey!" he grabbed her shoulder "I'm talkin to you!"

"Don't touch me!" she cried

"What're you gonna do about it, huh? You gonna hit me, you little bitch?!"

"Leave me alone!" she cried a little louder, slapping his shoulder hard "I didn't do anything to you! Please, leave me alone!"

"Hit me again, dyke, I dare you too."

Hunter, who had been listening to all of this whirled around angrily

"Put your hands on her again and I'LL hit you." he threatened

The guy, who, in real life, didn't want any of the six-foot-four Triple H, put his hands up in defeat.

"Sorry, man, I didn't know she was with you." he said, playing the part perfectly "You know, big muscular girl like her don't seem like she needs protection."

"She doesn't, but you will." Hunter sneered

"Okay, okay man, sorry." the guy said, backing off then turning around to leave.

"Asshole." Hunter muttered in his dircetion before turning back to Marykate "You all right, kid?" he asked her

"Fine, thank-you." she nodded, just smiling up at him

"Can't understand jerks like that." he replied "But he was right about one thing."

"What's that?" Marykate asked 

"You DO look damn strong." he replied "Did you say you were in wrestling?"

Marykate was about ready to burst. This plan was working better than she'd ever expected it would

"He did." she replied "But yeah, I am. I'm actually on my way to Titan Towers for a meeting with Jim Ross right now."

"Really? That's awesome." Hunter replied "I'm----"

"I know who you are." Marykate replied "You're Paul Levesque, aka Triple H, The Game."

"Yeah," he chuckled "That's right. And you are?"

"I'm Marykate." she stuck her free hand out "A.k.a Samantha McMahon."

"Ohhhh, YOU'RE the girl they wrote that angle for?"

"Guess so." she shrugged

"Well good luck." Hunter said, shaking her hand again as the woman was preparing to take his ticket "See ya soon."

"Hopefully." she smiled

******

Marykate was practically delirious with happiness as she stepped onto the plane. She tried to contain her pent-up excitement as she walked past superstars Al Snow, Tori, Billy Gunn and Kane. It was amazing just to be sharing a plan with them. She checked her ticket and was relieved to find that she was on the side row. She hated the middle. Unfortuneately, she didn't have a window seat. Oh well, at least she'd brought a good book to read. But....who could read when they one a plane with their favorite TV personalities. She finally approached her seat, it was all the way in the back. She hoped that whoever was sitting next to her was already there so she wouldn't have to get up. She got lucky, he was. Triple H was sitting next to her. Oh, this was just too good to be true!

******

"Hello again." she spoke up bashfully

"Oh," he looked up "hey, you're sitting here?"

"That's what my ticket says." she replied, sitting down "I didn't set this up, I swear."

"Make yourself comfortable anyway." he replied laughingly

"Thank you." she smiled, wincing at the discomfort in her chest region. Those things hurt a LOT. She pulled a portfolio out of her bag. "Uh....." she cleared her throat "I don't mean to interrupt you, Mr. Levesque. But I have my portfolio and resume if you want to take a look."

"It's Hunter." he replied kindly "And I can't hire you but I'd be happy to look and tell ya what I think."

She nodded gratefully and handed it to him.

He nodded thoughtfully as he paged through the portfolio. It was fairly modest, with photos of Marykate training and at the school, along with a few professional shots she'd used for her attempts at fitness modeling.

"It's not much." she said quietly 

"No, it's good." he said "Really. You're Irish, huh?" he studied her face carefully and Marykate was in awe. Not many guys bothered long with the face before going straight to the boobs.

"Yeah." she replied

"Well you look enough like the boss to pull it off." he said "You have a very marketable look. You're resemblance to Shane will be in your advantage."

She nodded 

"Thanks," she said, blushing a little "Your opinion means a lot."

"Well i don't know about that." he shrugged "But if you need anything as far as training tips, I'll gladly help you out."

"I know you're the person to ask." she replied admiringly

"You work out?" he asked her

Marykate was always annoyed when someone asked her that. She DID look like she worked out. She'd been doing it since she was fifteen. But coming from him, it sounded more like a compliment.

"Definately." she nodded. This was one of her favortite subjects

"What's you favorite body part?" he decided to test her

"I like working my shoulders." she replied "And my quads are really defined, I'd just like to bulk them down a little....they make my legs look too big."

Hunter nodded.

"Stats?" he asked

"5'7", 135 lbs. 14% bodyfat, 16 inch biceps." she rattled off without skipping a beat

Hunter raised his thick blonde eyebrows. She really DID know what she was talking about. He thought she was really quite pretty too. Her face didn't match her body at all. She had a round, soft babyface with big brown eyes and full, pouty lips. Her body was lean and hard, like a sculpture.....and her gratuitous cleavage was hard to miss. His eyes traveled from her wavy hair to her broad shoulders and down to her flat stomach where her hands rested. Both were trembling ever so slightly.

"Still cold?" he asked her, picking up one of his hands and rubbing it between his own

"Better now." she grinned

"Uh..." he smirked a little, his sarcastic wit starting to come through "You gonna use the 'let the boobies----I mean bodies hit the floor' intro?"

Marykate rolled her eyes

"Oh, you're gonna make fun of my breast implants too?" she asked him "Go ahead, everyone does. Samantha McJugs, Spunky Boobster, I've heard all of them."

"McJugs, huh?" he laughed "I like that one."

Marykate laughed along with him

"I'm quite fond of it myself." she told him

"Well, you're good about taking a joke, Marykate." he winked, he had to get one more in "As a matter of fact, you're the breast....I mean, best."

"Yeah, okay." Marykate smiled. She still couldn't believe who she was sitting with and joking around with. The man she'd been madly in love with since she was fifteen. 


	2. Happily Stranded

"So, you work out a lot?"

"Yes!" she was exasperated "I work out all the time."

"Well...." he was trying to get something out "Do you wanna go to the gym?"

"Okay!" she agreed immediately "I mean, sure, I'd love to."

"Cool." he settled back in the chair "Sounds good."

Marykate was grinning so hard her face started to hurt. It certainly 'sounded good' to her!

******

__

Later that night

Marykate and Hunter had worked out at the Titan Towers gym and she'd had to hurry and shower so she could look presentable for her meeting with Jim Ross, Vince McMahon and the rest of the staff in charge of new talent. She'd pulled it off perfectly, getting herself into a business-savvy skirt and top and doing her absolute best at the meeting. Hunter had put a word in for her, which was especially nice of him to do since they'd only just met. Marykate got word that she would be signed with the World Wrestling Federation and was ecstatic. Hunter, who seemed quite happy for her, invited her out to dinner. He took her to a great Chinese restaurant in town where the entertainment was great and the atmosphere incredible. The stars in the sky were sparkling as they exited the restaurant. Marykate was going to take a cab but Hunter had insisted that they take his limo. He had to drop her off at the airport. She was due back home so she could get her things together and plan to start touring with the federation. For now, she needed to be home, doing last minute training and polishing her ring skills in Malden. The limo pulled up to the front of the airport and Marykate got out, Hunter right behind her.

"I had a great day." he told her, shaking her hand "Welcome to the WWF."

"I had a great day too." she nodded, noticing that his hand still held hers tightly. Her mind was screaming at her to say something more. She loved him, she knew she loved him. She always had.....today had been like a dream and she was frantically clinging to the last sweet moments of it. She knew she would see him again, but she wished with everything in her that he'd stay here with her, just a few minutes longer. "I----I have to go." she managed to get out

"Oh, right." he let go of her hand "Have a good trip."

"Thanks." she felt as though she was suffocating. It killed her to be walking away from him. But she had to do it, she reminded herself. She smiled one last time at Paul Levesque and turned around. One tear slid immediately down her cheek and she blinked harshly to stop her tears. One hand started to move upward to wave good-bye, but something kept it down. She turned back to him. He stood there, watching her, His hands in the pockets pf his jeans. His leather jacket looking so inviting, and his ascot style hat was too much to leave. She looked up and noticed that snow had started to fall ever so lightly. This was her chance. And she'd always believed that when an opportunity came along you had to take it. And this was the second in one day.

"I can't" she told him

"Can't what?" he asked

"I can't leave."

"Oh....." he looked confused "You forget your ticket or something?"

She shook her head

"It's snowing." she told him "I'm scared to fly."

"Scared?" he chuckled "I'm surprised that you're scared of anything. And it's barely snowing."

She pouted playfully

"You don't want me to stay?" she asked him

"It's not that...." he said as the snow started coming down harder "Just-----get in the limo, okay? I'll put you up for the night."

"You don't have to do that." she assured him "I can pay for a room."

"If you insist." he shrugged, opening the door for her

******

By the time Marykate and Hunter had arrived at the Marriot, the snow was coming down pretty heavily. Marykate made sure to call her family and tell them that she'd be waiting until morning to fly home. She wasn't exactly sure what she was hoping to accomplish by staying this one night, she just knew she had a good feeling about it.

Once they got to the check-in desk, they were told that there were no vacancies in the entire hotel due to the sudden snowstorms and the amount of guests in the area, including most of the WWF roster

Hunter turned to look at Marykate. She held her hands up innocently

"I didn't plan this." she insisted

"How do you know _I_ didn't." he smirked, turning away from the desk "Come on, kid, you can camp out with some of the girls. I'm sure Ivory will take you in."

"Oh." Marykate looked dissapointed "Okay."

One they'd gotten upstairs, Hunter grabbed Marykate's bags and looked down the hall to where the female superstars were staying. He then turned around and went the other way.

"What're you doing?" Marykate asked him

"On second thought, I don't want Ivory yappin' your ear off all night. You need rest."

"Oh, and you're gonna give me 'rest'?" Marykate challenged, looking amused

"Well...." he scratched his chin "I could let you stay with Amy Dumas and Matt."

"Oh no, I wouldn't want to interrupt anything." Marykate grinned

"In that case, I guess you're stuck with me." Hunter said, reaching his door and sliding the key into the slot

"Oh well." she sighed melodramatically as he opened the door for her. He was a complete gentleman, and one of the most attractive people she'd ever met. Not just physically, (though she loved that too) but Chyna had been right in her book. This man had charisma by the ton.

"Hunter?" she put her things down on one of the queen size beds "I really do appreciate all you've done for me. I can't thank you enough for today."

"Don't mention it." he told her, flopping down on the bed "Go ahead, you can have the bathroom first."


End file.
